8th Annual Power Rangers Reunion
by Asian95
Summary: Based on story by Daylight.It was one of those reunions.The whacky chaotic ones where the Dino team steal the animal crystals and play marbles,the ones where the brainiacs build mass weapons of destruction,where the Space rangers bring alien food and start food wars,where Sky spends his time mind-wiping everyone.And that betting pool on what colour Tommy would be next, pink?God no!


Based on the story 'So You Want to Attend a Ranger Reunion?' by Daylight.

I basically took Taylor's monologue and turned it into this. Though in my opinion Daylight's story was much more humorous to read.

I've decided to re-edit this story, add some more detail, fix up some plot holes, etc, etc.

I own nothing.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the 8th annual Power Ranger's Reunion, my name's Tommy Oliver; the first white and green ranger, Zeo Red, Turbo Red and Dino Thunder Black Ranger," Tommy began.

"Christmas Ranger," Someone from the audience snickered.

Tommy glared before continuing, "Now usually Jason would be doing this however, he has failed to turn up today."

As Tommy continued with his speech, in the audience, one worried pink ranger frowned.

"That's weird...Jason's always here, you don't think something happened do you?" Kimberly asked Trini.

"Jason would turn up sooner or later," Trini whispered to Kim, apparently not bothered at all that her husband was missing.

"How do you know?" Kim asked.

"He won't miss the opportunity to recruit more people to his 'ranger project'. Honestly, you'd think he would've gotten over the fact that Tommy started a team before he did..." Trini muttered.

"So he's got a team and everything?" Kim asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Trini nodded, "Except he hasn't found anything for them to fight yet- I'm starting to think he's going to get desperate and create his own evil villain to fight."

"I'd like to thank Mack Hartford on behalf of the rest of us for sacrificing...uh...I mean, _volunteering _his house as the venue for this year's reunion," Tommy hastily amended, not wanting to get the poor boy too worried. After all, nobody in their right mind would volunteer their _house _for a Ranger Reunion after they've seen what one looks like.

"This year we welcome another team to the Power Ranger Family- the Operation Overdrive Rangers! Would you guys please come to the front and introduce yourselves," Tommy said stepping down.

The 6 Overdrive rangers made their way to the front.

Mack took the mic first, "Uh...Hi... I'm Mack Hartford, Red Overdrive Ranger. I have to say... it's an honour to be in the same room with so many Legendary Rangers. My team have genetically-modified powers, mine is Super Strength."

And one by one the overdrive rangers introduced themselves.

* * *

"Sooo...another person with Super Speed eh?"

Ronny looked up to see a guy saunter over to her, "You have super speed too?"

"Yup, I'm Conner...Conner McKnight- Red Dino Thunder. Wanna race?" He asked.

A grin broke out on Ronny's face, "Ooh..A challenge? Bring it!"

"Ready...Set..."

"Hey! Shouldn't you guys take this outside?" Kira interrupted.

"GO!"

Too late, as both Super Speed Rangers zoomed off.

**3 Seconds later**

"I win!" Both Conner and Ronny shouted at the same time.

"No I won!" They said together again.

"Hey Conner, whatcha doing?" Dustin seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh hey dude," Conner said greeting the Ninja, "Nothing much, just Super Speed racing."

"Oh hi," Dustin said noticing Ronny, "I'm Dustin, Yellow Ninja Storm ranger."

"You're a guy..." Ronny said slowly, noting that all of the other yellows she met were girls.

"Uh yeah...I think me and Chip are the only guy yellows, and Tori and Madison are the only girl blues," Dustin said absently, "Dude, Ninja Streaking is soo much cooler than Super Speed."

Ronny frowned, "As if..."

"So is," Dustin countered.

"Is not,"

"Is too,"

"Is not,"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Whoa, 10 minutes and you're already caught up in a childish argument, jeez Dustin," Tori commented as she and Shane walked over.

"Oh come on man, Super Speed so beats Ninja Streaking," Conner said.

That's when Tori and Shane caught on to what they were arguing about.

"As if dude, we totally owned you guys- until Cam came in and save your butts by turning us good again," Shane said lightly referring to when Lothor had turned him, Dustin and Tori evil.

"Oh, no way man," Conner insisted, "We were totally going to kick your asses."

"Alright, I have no idea what you guys are talking about- but Super Speed still beats whatever Ninja-mojo you guys have," Ronny said.

"Well then, let's race...unless you're scared?" Shane challenged.

"Dude, you are soo on," Conner smirked.

"3...2...1...GO!"

In a blur, all five rangers zoomed off.

Meanwhile, Cam, Eric and Taylor were discussing battle tactics and the pros and cons of certain weapons.

Cam, thanks to his ninja training, felt the incoming rangers before he could see them, "Oh great..." He muttered before packing up his laptop and moving out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Hey what's wrong?" Taylor called as Cam disappeared around the wall.

SMASH!

"AAAHH!" Eric exclaimed as the entire dessert table fell on him.

"Oof!"

"Wha-?"

"Oh man! My china plates!" Taylor wailed staring at the cracked dishes on the floor.

"Ow..." Tori muttered as she brushed the bits of apple pie from her shirt.

"Who put that table there?" Ronny grumbled nursing a bloody hand. Those ceramic plates were _sharp _when broken...Uh-oh...broken...

"Umm..." Dustin stared apprehensively at the fuming Taylor.

_Oh look, a marble. _Conner thought as he saw a yellow ball roll in front of him, picking it up he saw a little eagle on it. Looking around, he discreetly super speed-ed out of there.

"Um..that's our cue to leave," Shane said as the ninja storm rangers and Ronny sped away like their lives depended on it.

"This is going to take forever to wash out," Eric said staring at his dessert stained uniform.

"I...Am...Going...To...KILL...Them!" Taylor growled.

* * *

"Guys check it out! Look at these cool marbles I found!" Conner said excitedly. In his hands were 5 large coloured stones. Red, Yellow, Blue, Black and White.

"I haven't played marbles since elementary school," Ethan said.

"We can play outside! This Mack guy is loaded; his backyard's like a football field!" Conner said as the three core Dino Thunder Rangers rushed outside.

"I claim yellow!" Kira called, "Oh and get White for Trent."

"Blue!" Ethan said, "You reckon Dr. O would want the Black one?"

* * *

**Meanwhile the Pinks have grouped together **

"Hey, what are they doing?" Rose asked pointing to the Space Rangers; who were unloading exotic-looking dishes from their Megaship.

"I'd stay away if I were you. The Space Rangers have been bringing Alien Food since they got banned from the Buffet Table after _The Incident of 2003_," Dana said.

"The Incident of 2003?" Vida asked.

"Oh I forgot, you guys weren't there. Lucky you weren't... _The Incident_...let's just say it involved Andros and Karone spiking the Buffet Table with alien herbs and spices..." Dana trailed off, shuddering slightly.

"It wasn't supposed to do that," Cassie said.

"Yeah, well it did..." Dana said.

"It wasn't supposed to," Cassie insisted, "Shikarian Sugar wasn't supposed to mutate into man-eating sugar if you put it in Green Jell-O...It was Karone's spell."

Rose got a feeling that this was a re-occurring argument as Karone shook her head indignantly, "Wasn't me!"

The others stared at her incredulously.

Karone relented, "Ok, it was my spell- but was only trying to animate the Green Jell-O, it was Ashley's fault for putting growth-hormones in it."

"I don't want to remember anymore of _The Incident_ than I have to..." Dana muttered.

"You ate some didn't you?" Cassie asked, half amused, half sympathetic, "Tell you what, I'm going to feel bad if any of my fellow Pinks fall victim to my Team's latest food prank so I'll give you guys a heads up."

"Somehow, I don't feel reassured at all," Kimberly said, still remembering the giant globs of Green Jell-O trying to eat them all.

"Stay away from the Yellow Ice-cream Ashley and Carlos are about to serve," Cassie said.

"What is it?" Kat asked apprehensively.

"Let's just say... Stay away from it- unless you have a feet fetish," And on that mysterious note, Cassie and Karone left to join their team in unloading the rest of the Alien Food.

"Can't you guys do something about it?" Vida asked Kendrix.

"What makes you think _I _can do anything?" Kendrix asked surprised.

"Well, technically Karone is on your team right? Since she served as Pink Ranger on the galaxy team," Vida pointed out.

"Yeah," Kendrix agreed, "But she only stepped in for me while I was...uh...KIA. Karone mostly sticks with the Space Rangers."

* * *

Taylor stalked around the corridor, fuming murderously. Her expensive china plates were in _pieces, _her hair and clothes were stained with dessert and to top it all off her Yellow Eagle Crystal was missing.

"Taylor! Taylor! My Blue Shark Crystal's gone missing!" Max wailed, with Danny in tow.

"My Black Bison's gone too!"

"And we found Cole under the couch trying to find his Red Lion."

"Why did I agree to attend _another _one of these?" Taylor groaned.

* * *

"This is weird dude!" Jack said.

"Yeah, our girlfriends look almost the same," Tyzonne agreed.

They were comparing photos of their girlfriends and the resemblance between Allie and Vella was a little weird to say the least...

"I guess since we're from the year 2025, Allie could be a descendant of Vella," Bridge reasoned.

"Nah, can't be. Allie's from Earth, Vella's a Mercurian," Jack pointed out.

Zhane placed the box of canned Sirian crackers on the ground and jogged over to where Jack, Tyzonne and Bridge were sitting.

"Hey can I have a closer look at that?" Zhane asked.

"Why?"

"I thought I saw a picture of Lilith," Zhane said worriedly.

"Lilith? Is she your girlfriend?" Tyzonne asked. _Ok, if Zhane has a girlfriend that looks just like mine and Jack's...This is a really freaky coincidence. _

"No," Zhane replied, "Karone's my girlfriend."

"Oh good," Tyzonne breathed in relief.

"Lilith's a Zohar Succubus that likes to prey on rangers," Zhane explained, he took a closer look at the pictures of Allie and Vella, "Yup...That's her."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Ashley finished mixing the 'Yellow Ice-Cream' and spotted Jack and Tyzonne crying in a corner.

"What's wrong with them?" She asked.

"Zhane just told them their girlfriends were actually Lilith," Andros explained.

"Lilith? Isn't that the Succubus that tried to seduce Zhane?" TJ asked.

Andros nodded, and the rest shuddered. They remember all too well what happened on that night. Karone (formerly Astronema) had deemed torture as the perfect punishment for trying to seduce her boyfriend...let's just say they actually ended up feeling sorry for the Succubus.

"Well, as they say, Ice Cream is the perfect comfort-food," Ashley said slyly as she and Carlos grinned.

"Hey guys! You want some Ice Cream? It'll make you feel better," Carlos said walking up to the pair with two bowls of the yellow stuff.

"Ooh! I want Ice-Cream!" Rocky bounded up to Carlos and took the bowl from his hands.

"Hmm...This is really good!" He exclaimed.

"It is?" Aisha asked, eyeing the yellow gunk dubiously.

"Yeah! It's really good! What is it?" Rocky asked Carlos between mouthfuls.

"Barillian Ice Cream. It's considered a delicacy in Barill," Andros answered.

Once they'd made sure that Rocky hasn't mutated after eating the yellow glob, everyone wanted to try some. Except the Pink rangers who had followed Cassie's advice and watched from a distance in amusement.

"So what's in it?" Kira asked, "Hey, hold my marble would you Conner?"

"Marble? Hey! My Yellow Eagle!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Uh-oh..." The Dino Thunder rangers ran outside with the Wild Force Rangers on their tails.

"So what's in this stuff?" Maya asked.

"Nothing, it's 100% natural, no additives or flavouring. Straight from the source," T.J said, trying to keep the grin off his face.

Then Zhane walked in carrying another box, but apparently none of the Space Rangers bothered to tell him that they were serving the Barillian Ice-cream because he dropped the heavy box on the ground and his mouth hung open in the classic 'O' shape.

"Um...What are you guys doing?" he asked his team mates.

"Serving the Barillian delicacy..." Cassie said innocently.

"But that's _my _personal stash!" Zhane exclaimed, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get my hands on that stuff?"

"Oh don't worry, Andros will get you another batch, won't you Andros?" Ashley said.

Andros nodded absently, "Sure, sure...I'll get your Barillian Foot Fungus..."

The room grew dead silent as spoons and bowls clanged to the floor.

"WHAT?"

"FOOT FUNGUS?"

* * *

Once everyone had washed their mouths out about a million times, Trini and Aisha stood up on the podium.

Taylor walked back into the room, clutching her Yellow Eagle possessively, there was no way those Dino Rangers were getting their sticky hands on it again...

"Alright! It's Yellow Pow Wow Time!" Aisha announced as Trini clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Oh no..." Taylor groaned as she, Dustin and Chip dashed out.

"Ahh! Dustin! Help me!" Chip cried out as Kelsey and Maya managed to catch him.

"I'm coming for you bro!" But he too was caught.

"Taylor! Help us!"

"Sorry boys! Every Yellow for themselves!" Taylor called as she ran.

"Ah...Forget about her- we'll catch her next year. Now in the meantime...What should we do with the two only male yellow rangers?"

* * *

**1 hour later...**

Dustin and Chip walked back downstairs...in yellow dresses.

"Oh! Great idea!" Tori rubbed her hands together evilly, "Now...how to get all the blue boys in dresses..."

"Um...Tori, I don't think that's a good idea," Blake said, he was blue as well- sorta, well the Blue Rangers had adopted him.

"Why not?"

"Because- while there are only 2 yellow boys, but there are only 2 blue girls," Blake reasoned.

"Aw damn..." Tori muttered in disappointment.

"We'll think of something else," Madison said patting her fellow female blue on the back.

* * *

**Meanwhile the basement door had the sign 'Forever Red' taped to it. All the red rangers from Jason to Mack were inside.**

"Ok! Today's agenda is-

Suddenly the door burst open and Tommy ran in, "Sorry guys, I lost track of the time. I was at the Greens and Blacks meeting."

"I swear...you should just choose one colour and stick to it..." Jason muttered, "Anyway continuing on, today's agenda would be about adopting Hunter into the Red's Club."

"We adopted Eric- might as well get Hunter," Wes said, "After all, Crimson's just another shade of red."

"Nah, Crimson's closer to pink," Shane said jokingly.

Several murmurs of agreement were heard.

"Closer to Red!"

"Closer to Pink!"

"Red!"

"Pink!"

"Red!"

"Pink!"

"Red!"

"Pink!"

"RED!"

"PINK!"

Shane stood back watching the reds argue..._I was only joking..ah well, Hunter is going to kill me_, he thought cheerfully.

* * *

"Hey Trent, so how'd the planning go?" Ryan asked.

Trent showed him several sheets of paper, "It's going good. We have a few members, all we need is the Original one and we'll be complete."

"Oh and we need new title too, 'The Formerly Evil Support Group' sounds kinda cheesy," Ryan added.

"Hmm...Good point," Trent said writing something down, "I'll see if I can get Dr O to join but he's in so many clubs he can't attend them all."

"Well since the Greens and Blacks have joined, then that's one less club he has to go to," Ryan said.

"Well he's still got at least four others to attend..."

* * *

"Hm...So you guys can do magic?" Karone asked.

"Yup," Chip said popping the p, "You know it's kinda cloudy today; too bad our magic doesn't cover the weather."

"Hmm...I can teach you a spell- it's a simple one, it just makes the sun shine a bit brighter," Karone said.

"Yeah? Ok, what is it?"

**2 minutes later...**

"AAHHHH! Maelstrom!"

"WHAT? There's no ocean here!" Mack exclaimed.

A gigantic whirlpool ripped through the land, followed by a thunderstorm.

"We can help!" The NinjaStorm rangers ran out.

"Are you guys insane?"

"Don't worry- Shane controls air, Dustin controls earth, Tori controls water, Hunter and Blake can control lightning. They'll have it all under control."

Then the storm died down, and they were faced with the wreck it'd left behind. At least the house was still standing...well half of it is still standing...

"Whoo! Ninja Powers rock!"

"Ninja Rangers were our thing! You guys stole it!" Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Billy and Kim had a long standing feud with the NinjaStorm rangers about their ninja powers.

"Oh not this again! For the millionth time! You guys weren't Ninjas to begin with! You're Dino Rangers using borrowed ninja-powers! We've trained as Ninjas for years before becoming power rangers!" And that was the argument the NinjaStorm rangers threw back.

"Speaking of Dino Rangers-

"Oh don't you guys start too," Tommy warned his most recent and former teams.

* * *

"You know, I don't think the data bases every mention how chaotic Ranger Reunions are," Z commented as several of her clones pushed the fallen furniture back into place.

"Yeah...You know I still haven't got the chance to meet Tanya Sloan," Syd grumbled.

"Tanya's a yellow- shouldn't you be wanting to meet Pinks?" Z asked.

"Yeah, but _Tanya_ is legendary! She a famous singer _and _one of the first power rangers!"

"This is Time Force! You're under arrest for time travelling without a license!" Jen ordered as she appeared around the corner.

"Oh not her again!" Z groaned. They'd been chased around all day by Time Force for travelling in time without a license.

"For the hundredth time there is no time travelling law in our timeline!" Jack bit back.

"Yeah! How are we supposed to get a license when it doesn't exist in our time?"

Suddenly a flash went off and Sky stepped forward towards the Time Force Rangers, "You will have no memory of us being here-

"Seriously Sky! Stop mind wiping everyone we meet!" Syd said as she and Jack grabbed Sky and hauled him away.

* * *

**Meanwhile Billy, Justin, Kendrix, Cam, Ethan, Rose and Bridge** **had gathered in the living room.**

"Alright, how about we play 'I challenge'. Basically we split in two teams and one team challenges the other to do something- if the team can't do it, then they lose. Simple," Justin said.

"Ok, uh...I pick Billy, Justin and Cam on my team!" Bridge said.

"Hey! Then we only have 3 members!" Ethan said.

"Well you guys can go first," Justin said.

"Ok. We challenge you to build a weapon using only these materials: a couch, a lollipop and a stapler."

"Piece of cake," Justin said as he, Billy, Cam and Bridge got to work.

* * *

"I bet orange!" Jason said.

"No way, I say Purple!" Kim shouted over the noise.

"Brown!" Someone else chimed in.

"What's going on here?" Tommy asked walking over. Several rangers were crowded around Rocky yelling out random colours and waving money around.

"Uh..." Rocky stammered.

Then Tommy noticed the paper Rocky was holding.

_**What colour would Tommy Oliver be next?**_

Below the title were several colours, names of people who betted on what colour and the amount of money they betted.

"Are you guys serious? _Pink!_" Tommy exclaimed in horror.

* * *

"Sky! Seriously! Stop mind-wiping everyone! At this rate no one would remember half the things that happen!" Z exclaimed.

"Actually it might be better that way," Jack pointed out, to the side, Tommy was in the middle of strangling Rocky as several others made half-hearted attempts to rescue him.

"Then how would we explain the black spots in their memories?" Syd asked.

"Blame it on the punch, Zach spiked it earlier," Sky said continuing with his mind-wiping.

Mack appeared around the corner to greet his fellow rangers, "Hey guys, have you seen Rose?"

A flash of light went off in Mack's face as Sky did his mind wipe thing.

Suddenly Mack's eyes turned red, "Must kill."

WTF?

"Must Kill All Humans."

"Uh...Mack...Are you feeling ok?" Syd asked.

"Kill!" Then he raised one of his super strong fists and slammed it on the ground where Syd was standing a second ago.

"Whoa! Sky! You activated the Terminator!"

"Who set Mack's programming to Kill?" Dax exclaimed.

"Programming?" Sky asked.

"He's an android!"

"Oh shit..."

* * *

We won't go into any details here...save for the fact that most of the walls on the still-standing half of the house got demolished- thankfully no one was hurt. Too badly anyway.

And then...

"WE DID IT! HA We won!" Bridge exclaimed

"No! You have to test it to see if it works!" Kendrix shot back.

"Ok...3...2...1..."

"What are they doing?" Mack asked nervously, he'd been turned into a terminator and his house looked like a tornado tore through it, come to think of it- he was pretty one did when Chip's spell went out of control. Oh, Spencer was so going to kill him...

"Oh nothing, we just built a weapon of mass destruction out of a couch, a lollipop and a stapler and now we're testing it." Justin said.

"Oh ok...WHAT?"Mack exclaimed.

"BOOOM Time!" Ethan said gleefully.

"Wait a minute!"

* * *

"The probability of everyone being alive is astronomical...and yet we still stand here..." Billy muttered, his vocabulary had been toned down a lot during his stay at Aquitar.

"Yeah...Remind me to never come to one of these reunions again..." Taylor grumbled kicking the cabinet off her chest.

"Where's my Red Lion Crystal!" Cole shouted frantically, still searching.

"I swear we gave them all back!" Conner defended.

"Then where is it?"

"Uh...Conner, remember...you gave it to Leo," Kira reminded him.

"Oh no...The Lost Galaxy Rangers have already left to Miranoi!"

"Just because his name's Leo, he reckons he's the only one to have a Lion Zord..."

"Hey, at least it wasn't as bad as last years," Zach said cheerfully.


End file.
